Just Us
by marked.and.dangerous84
Summary: "You know, eventually it will just be you and me left, vampire" Magnus, Tessa and Simon are all that is left now. CP2 Spoilers (ish?). If you have not read Clockwork Princes I suggest not reading. Currently one shot. Might be expanded. Implied Simon/Isabelle, Magnus/Alec, Tess/Will, Tessa/Jem.


Simon popped the collar of his worn corduroy jacket. His black boots making a clicking sound as he walked. The wind was high but Simon couldn't feel the cold, of course.

He passed so many people ...mundanes...on his way to Taki's. Much had changed in the nearly 70 years since he had been made a vampire. The world was so foreign to him now. He didnt feel very connected anymore. He was tired...so very tired...down to his bones.

When Simon arrived at Taki''s he nodded at Clancy the ifrit that gaurded the door and walked inside. With one quick glance he saw his companions waiting for him in a corner booth.

"Hello Vampire," Magnus greeted him with a grin.

Simon inclined his head to the warlock and sat down.

Tessa was looking at the menu but she broke away and smiled at Simon, "Hello Simon,"she said kindly.

Simon ordered his blood while Tessa and Magnus both ordered food. After the Nixie waitress was gone they were silent. Simon looked at his friends.

Magnus had not changed...not one bit...His black hair was spiked with multi colored tips. He was wearing no glitter or makeup of any kind (It was 11:00 am after all.) Tessa also looked the same as when he first met her decades ago. The same brown hair, the same grey eyes, the same soft smile.

Truly, the only thing that changed for them was the loss they all shared. The loss made them look older, more serious.

Magnus and Tessa were talking. Simon wasn't really listening. He was thinking...remembering actually.

_"You know, eventually __it will just be you and me__ left, vampire" _

Magnus told him that not long after he became a vampire. Even then he knew it was true but it wasn't until the ones he loved starting dying that he realized how lonely he would be. Even with Magnus and Tessa...he was alone.

"Stanley," Magnus said pulling Simon out of his reverie. Magnus was always trying to wheedle him -as if he didn't know his name? "You're awfully quiet."

Simon cleared his throat, "Just thinking," Simon replied.

The Nixie brought their orders.

"Thinking about?" Magnus pressed.

"Magnus," Tessa scolded quietly. She shook her head.

"What?" Magnus demanded. He looked between Simon and Tessa. Then realization dawned on him. "Today is your wedding anniversary?"

Simon nodded.

"I am sorry," Magnus said. "I should have remembered."

"It's fine." Simon said trying to smile.

"How long would it have been?" Magnus asked.

Simon didn't want to answer. He was trying not think about this. "66 years." he finally said.

"I know this is...a difficult time for you." Magnus told him kindly.

"It's been a while," Simon said. "I am used to it. Izzy has been dead..." he trailed off doing the math,"9 years." He shuddered -that was a bad year for him. Isabelle and Clary died months apart. One of his granddaughters died that year too ...killed by a rogue vampire...Simon dispatched of him and all of his friends too.

Magnus started eating and then said, "I am thinking about going to Italy. Want to join?" he looked at Tessa and Simon.

"Maybe," Tessa said. "It's been a while since I have been to Italy."

Simon shook his head, "I don't think so," he replied.

"You're family will be fine," Magnus assured him.

"I don't want to go," Simon told him.

Tessa an Magnus exchanged a look, "Simon, you need to get away. Get some distance." Magnus said.

"I am the head of the New York Clan. I need to be here." Simon said.

"You can travel for a bit." Magnus advised him. "Camille did it. Raphael did it."

"I don't want to leave New York," Simon said slowly. He didn't know how to tell them. He was scared if he left the city he would lose her. Lose the memories of their life together.

"It might be good to go," Tessa urged lightly. "I left when Will... you know?"

"I can't leave them," Simon said softly. "My kids, my grandkids. Clary's family...They need me."

"I am leaving my family." Magnus pointed out. "I talked to them. They get it. They know I will come back. I just need some distance."

Simon could hear the pain in his voice. Alec had been gone longer than any of their former loved ones and Magnus still struggled. He put on a happy face most of them time but Simon recognized the pain...he knew it was in his eyes and voice too.

"If I leave...I am worried. I will forget her. Forget us. I can't," He choked out.

Tessa reached out and took his hand, "I never forgot Will. I will never forget Jem. You won't forget. You couldn't."

"I am not ready," Simon said, his voice barely audible.

"She's not coming back," Magnus said, his tone bordering on bitter. "None of them are."

Simon finally said what had been on his mind for the last few decades, "Maybe we would have been better off not knowing them. Any of them."

"You don't mean that," Tessa said shaking her head. "I know how much you loved Isabelle. How much she loved you. You wouldn't trade that.

Simon didn't respond. The three of them were silent for a long time and then Simon chuckled.

"What?" Magnus asked, he looked at Simon as though the Vampire had cracked.

"You told me once that one day it would just be us...you were right," Simon reminded him.

Magnus nodded, "Of course I was right," Magnus said not understanding. He still seemed to be implying that Simon was losing it. "Law of nature says I would be right. We are immortal they ...weren't." Magnus looked at Tessa for help.

Tessa rolled her eyes, "He is being sentimental, Magnus," she explained.

"Oh, dear," Magnus sighed, "Are we going to be all maudlin now? And this conversation was so cheerful up to this point."

"My apologies," Simon replied with a grimace. "I didn't mean to bring you down. Let's talk about monkey's or the funny episode of the Big Bang Theory I saw the other day."

"The Big Bang Theory was cancelled about 58 years ago and all the actors are dead now," Magnus told him.

"Not the girl who played Penny. She is living in a retirement home somewhere. But I actually own every season on DVD." Simon said.

Magnus shook his head, "Stop!" he ordered. He looked at Tessa, "There are some things you can't unlearn about people."

Tessa giggled, "Magnus," she said. "Leave him alone."

"Well, whatever you decide the offer is open," Magnus told Simon.

Simon nodded.

The lunch ended shortly after that. The three friends parted ways. Simon walked back home slowly.

Of course he didn't mean what he said to Magnus and Tessa. He couldn't have imagined his life without Isabelle. No matter how sad he felt he couldn't have traded their time together for anything. Despite being dead he never felt more alive than when he was with her.

Simon wondered if Magnus jaunt to Italy meant he was ready to move on and find someone to spend time with. Tessa always said that is Magnus was ever ready for romance again he would have to leave New York. new York held too many memories for him. New York was Alec for Magnus. Simon was sure Magnus would never be with someone who wasn't immortal again and he would never attach himself to a shadowhunter again.

Simon couldn't even think about being with someone else. Sure he occasionally saw people he thought were attractive. But when he thought about intimacy he still saw Isabelle. Even when she older and looked strikingly like Maryse he found he unbelievable sexy. With grey streaks through her jet black hair. They never lost the spark. Well, they did but it wasn't because he didn't love her but when she was too old to move around without help anymore..when she stopped recognizing him...that was tough. Isabelle stopped loving him because she lost touch.

When he arrived home he unlocked the door. The house was empty but the house was always empty now. Simon went into his living room and pulled off his jacket. He let his roam the room. Evidence of his long life were scattered about. He was beginning to look like a hoarder. His kids and grand kids were always telling him to get rid of things but couldn't. The very idea made him panic.

His eyes went to the multitude of framed photos on the wall. So many familiar faces...Clary. Jace. Alec...Isabelle...all gone now. And the rest of those he loved wouldn't be far behind.

But he still had Magnus and Tessa. He would always have them.

* * *

**AN: Right now this is a one shot but depending on reader reaction I might expand and write more I may write what happened in the last 70 years to Magnus/Alec, Simon/Isabelle and Tessa/Jem might include some Jace and Clary. Yes, there is mention of Simon having kids and grandkids. I didn't explain but if I expand I will. Don't worry I didn't pull a twilight (no offense to Twilight fans, sorry.) There is a LOGICAL explanation. If I continue I will explain both Magnus and Simons having "family"**


End file.
